A New Cinderella Story
by lexi629
Summary: Once upon a time, there was a girl who lived with her parents in a castle far away from her city. This girl was not very popular but knew a lot of people. She was a seventh grader at Quincy Junior High School. She had a lot of friends. Her best friend was a girl named Emma but everyone called her Amy. Another good friend of hers was named Carlie.


OKAY, THIS IS A NEW STORY I AM TRYING OUT AND IT IS DIFFERENT THAN THINGS I HAVE WRITTEN BEFORE. I APPERCIATE ANY FEEDBACK AND ADVICE OR EVEN ANY IDEAS YOU GUYS HAVE FOR MY STORY.

ALSO, THIS IS NOT EXACLY BASED OFF OF CINDERELLA, IT IS MORE OF A FANASY OF BASED OFF OF MY LIFE. FOR EXAMPLE, MY PARENTS AREN'T DIVORCED AND I DON'T HAVE AN EVIL STEP MOTHER. I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY MY WRITING AND STORY.

P.S. WHENEVER THE STORY IS ITALICCICED, SHE IS BLOGGING ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED THEN IT GOES BACK TO REAL TIME! SHE IS BLOGGING FROM THE FUTURE! OH, AND HER NAME IS LEXI!

_ On the first day of seventh grade, I met this boy named Dylan. He soon became my crush and I was head over heals for him. He never even knew about me until the day they ended up in the same class._

_ We sat across the room each other and didn't meet until we ended up partners. On this very day, I realized that he is very funny and so cute. He is even smart. He is so tall and I knew that, this makes it so I can see him from anywhere in the classroom._

_ I knew that he is popular and would never go for someone like me. I wasn't popular or even the most beautiful girl. I just kept thinking that one day he would choose me. I almost gave up until one day. _

Emma and I are walking through the cafeteria as we saw a poster that says "School masked dance, wear a mask and no one knows who you are."

"We should go to the dance. Too bad we can't get dates." I say to Emma with a little look around.

"Isn't that the point of a masked dance, to not have a date and to find someone there."

"Well, I guess, but you are letting me pick out your outfit."

"Ok, fine," Emma says as we sit back down at the lunch table. That lunch we spend thinking of a time to go dress shopping. We both finally decide on Thursday, the day before the dance. Today is Monday, so that way I have plenty of time to think of ideas and colors for both of our dresses.

I tell Carlie that I am going to walk with her to our next class. This way I can tell her about the dance and convince her to come with us.

"So Carlie, did you hear about the dance this Friday."

"Umm, yeah, why?"

"I was thinking that we should go."

"It's not like we are going to get dates or anything."

"Yeah, but isn't that the point of a masked dance."

" I guess, fine, I will go with you."

"Ok, we are going dress shopping with Emma Friday."

"Wait, Emma is going too, why didn't you tell me."

"Because I didn't think you would go if you knew that she was coming too."

As the day goes by, nothing changes and I head home after school. Once I reach my parents car, we go to the grocery store and then go home. I run up to my study room and grab my laptop. I instantly search masked dresses and finish looking for Carlie's. I finally decide on a lime green long dress and a dark blue medium dress. They both suit her perfectly.

I now start looking up shoes and masks for us to wear. I look for flats for Emma and Carlie. I look for high heals for me.

Before I finish my mom yells up and tells me it is time for dinner. I run downstairs and start eating quickly. When I finish, I run back upstairs and start looking up shoes again.

I finally get an idea on shoes and look up masks and find three for both of them. I figure since I'm done, I start looking up dresses for myself. After seeing too many dresses that are so pretty, I decide that Emma and Carlie can pick out my dress since I am pick out there's.

I don't see the girls or even talk to them till in the morning. Once my parents drop me off, I rush over to them.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I say as I make my way over to them.

"Nothin, just chillin," Carlie says cheerfully.

"So, about the dress shopping, ummmm, I already found a dress for each of you. Of course I will let you guys give me some imput on the dress and if you don't like the dress, I have second choices," I state.

"Well, what if we already have ideas on our dresses," Emma adds in.

"Trust me, you will love the dresses I found and I am paying. Plus I found matching shoes and masks," I almost scream out.

"Ok, fine," they both say at the same time.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you meet at my house after school Friday, we are getting ready there and eating there," I state looking at them.

"Ok, see you there, but for now I gotta go," Emma says running down the hallway and turning into her class.

"Yeah, I better go too, I don't want to be late for class," Carlie says as she slowly walks away from my locker.

I walk to my first class and through the morning without seeing Emma or Carlie. I don't see them till I enter the cafeteria.

"Emma, OMG, do you like purple or light blue better. I think you will like the blue better, but I figured that I would let you choose," I exclaim as I sit down next to her.

"Yeah, I think I would like blue like you said."

"Ok, I'm so excited for dress shopping, the only dress I haven't picked out yet is my own. I figured you and Carlie could do that."

"Ok, we are on it!"


End file.
